Addilyn Bancroft and the Sorcerer's Stone
by SandyBeckman
Summary: It's hard when your past holds on to you. Addilyn Bancroft had lost all hope. When she gets her Hogwarts letter, she realizes this was her way out. This was her way to new adventures, opportunities, friends, and a world where she wasn't an outcast. This story is designed to rekindle the excitement we all probably had when we read Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**Alright. Time to start fresh.**

 **If you have read my first version of this fic, erase that. Erase all of that from your mind, Obliviate yourself, do whatever- but that died. Except for some parts. But yeah, do what I told you. Also, expect better. Review me harder. I have learned as much as I could. Also, keep in mind that the whole storyline is skewed because of Addilyn's existence. There will be changes, and there will be a bunch of them.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me. You guys are awesome.**

Addilyn Bancroft was an 11 year old and had a nice family, a nice house, a nice life, and basically nice everything. Her brothers and sisters were all older than her, but that didn't stop her from happiness- she could always look up to one of her two brothers or sister. Of course, Addilyn would get jealous sometimes, but that was nothing compared to the love she had for all of them.

Her older brothers Jeremiah and Jacob (twins, age 13), older sister Andrea (age 18), mom Angelina, and dad William.

Her life was perfect.

That was before...the incident.

She and her sister were at Diagon Alley, shopping for school supplies. Addilyn had already gotten her Hogwarts letter, but Diagon Alley wasn't new to her. She had been here countless times. Her mother gave them quite a few Galleons, and Addilyn and Andrea also added their birthday money to the already large sack of coins.

Addilyn got an owl, a couple of new books (she could get the rest from her siblings), new black robes, a wand from Ollivander (beech wood, 12 ½ inches, phoenix feather core, and unbending flexibility, Addilyn remembered it by heart), a cauldron, and a bunch of other things that Andrea got from Addilyn's school supply list.

Addilyn tried not to remember it. She really tried, but it always comes back to her. Her whole family, staring lifeless into the ceiling. She tries not to remember staring in horror, her sister already sobbing like she never had before.

Addilyn went to her room. She watched as rain started to pour out her window. Her tears were no match to the rain outside, and she sobbed until she could sob no longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I believe that first chapter was somewhat better compared to the very, very first chapter I've ever written.**

 **This skips over to the Hogwarts Express.**

"Come on." Andrea said glumly.

"Coming," Addilyn said, just as glumly back.

Andrea hates Addilyn now. Addilyn always sulks now. No matter how many times Addilyn tried to reach out, Andrea would ignore it. And Andrea tried, too. Sometimes. It was also ignored.

Andrea always felt that it was Addilyn's fault. She was the one who insisted on going to Diagon Alley that day. If they had stayed...

It was hard for both of them when they couldn't say "good morning" to practically anybody anymore. Or "good night". Or "I love you".

Addilyn felt like her whole family had died. Andrea was practically nonexistent. She felt lonely.

She was sure Andrea felt the same.

Addilyn was also pretty sure that the only reason why Andrea was dropping her off was because she wanted to go outside for once.

Addilyn trudged behind Andrea, and they both approached the pillar between platforms 9 and 10.

Addilyn didn't even bother to say anything. She just charged through, and came out at the platform like she did many times before with her siblings.

Andrea wordlessly dropped Addilyn off near the train. As she turned to leave, she heard a voice.

"You will write to me, right?" Addilyn squeaked nervously.

Andrea didn't say anything for a long time. Then she said, "Maybe."

Addilyn walked slowly to the train. It was hopeless. The sister she once was wouldn't come back. She vaguely remembered when she always gave her a hug when she was sad. Shaking away the thought, she took a deep breath and stepped on the train.

She had the chance to sob your head off. But she decided not to. This was a new life. A new beginning. Addilyn smiled for the first time in months. Her face felt weird.

Addilyn decided it would be weird just standing in front of the door and taking deep breaths, and walked down the train, looking for an empty compartment, dragging your trunk and holding her owl cage. The owl began to hoot loudly.

"Elara! I think you should be quiet…"

Elara the owl seemed to pout as she became quiet in her cage.

Addilyn realized she hasn't talked to anyone her age in long, _long_ time. She hoped it would come naturally…

Addilyn attempted to find a compartment for herself. She was unsuccessful.

Addilyn opened the compartment door to a boy her age wearing glasses and another boy with ginger-red hair.

"Um, hi. There isn't any other compartment-"

"You can sit here." The boy with glasses interrupted.

"Thanks," Addilyn mumbled.

As you sit down, Elara begins to hoot again. Another snowy owl in the compartment begins to hoot, too.

"Sorry- Elara likes to hoot at the worst times," Addilyn said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay," The boy with glasses said. "I'm not really all that experienced in owl care-I get what you mean."

Addilyn grinned. You don't feel all that lonely anymore.

"I haven't learned your names," Addilyn said.

The ginger haired boy said, "I'm Ron. Ronald Weasley."

The boy with glasses said, "Harry. Harry Potter."

"I'm Addilyn Bancroft."

Ron's jaw dropped. "How many famous people am I going to meet today?"

"What do you mean?" Addilyn questioned.

"Well, first I meet Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, and now I meet Addilyn Bancroft, the girl whose family died by mysterious Death Eaters. You two are everywhere! What rock have you been living under?!"

"A very bad rock, to be honest." Harry said, and they all laughed. "Sorry about your family."

"It's okay, I guess," Addilyn replied, sulking a little.

"Well, my family is composed of a bunch of siblings and a mother and father. The siblings particularly are really annoying at times, though…" Ron remarked.

"Reminds me of my family," Addilyn said. "My old family, rather…"

"You only have your older sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"You two must be close."

Addilyn scoffed. "Ha! I wish. She thinks _I_ caused the incident. Sometimes I wonder if she even...if she even knows I exist. It's basically like my whole family died. She… she changed."

Ron and Harry went silent. Even Elara seemed to go through a moment where she decided she shouldn't hoot.

"I think we should change into our robes now…" Addilyn said, looking out the window.

"Okay, let's go." Harry replied, getting his robes out.

As Addilyn held her robes underneath her arm, she smiled her biggest smile yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope that this story is going well… give me as many suggestions and reviews as you can! Thanks. This is before the Sorting.**

All the first years assembled with a pretty large person in front of them.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said calmly.

"Why, hello, Harry," Hagrid said. "Sure happy to see yeh."

Harry smiled.

"You know him?" Addilyn said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "He's great."

It wasn't long before the first years sat on the boats and ventured down the Great Lake. They saw Hogwarts shimmering with light from every window in the distance.

Soon, all the first years assembled in a large staircase. Addilyn remembered Andrea talking about her experience as a first year. Addilyn feel a sharp pang of sorrow.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid." A witch was dark green robes and a hat approached the students. She began to address them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will start shortly. But before that, you will all be sorted in your houses. While you are here, your house is like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in the house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, and you will lose points by rule-breaking. At the end of the year, the house cup will be awarded the house with the most points.

"I shall return shortly," McGonagall turned and left in the opposing direction.

As soon as she left, whispers broke out into the crowd. Harry and Ron were fretting about what was going to happen.

"Well, Fred says it's going to be a test. He said it's hard, but I reckon he's lying."

Harry eyes widened. Addilyn chuckled.

"My sister said that there was a hat that they put on your head. It depended on the person, but it would pick your house for you. It speaks and it's really cool! Well, that's at least what she said."

"Oh." Harry said. He seemed to sink down a foot when he heard that.

"So, I hear that the great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blonde-haired boy walked up in front of Harry. Everyone went silent. He continued talking.

"This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." He took out his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered.

Draco swiftly turned his head. "You think this is funny, do you? Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe?" He smirked. "Must be a Weasley

"Shut up!" Draco turned to see who it was. It was Addilyn, glaring at him.

"What did you say?"

"Are you braindead? I said, _shut up!_ I've realized just how filthy some Wizarding families can be!"

Addilyn turned to leave, but Malfoy wasn't done...not just yet.

"Oh, look. I've just met Addilyn Bancroft. Who killed your family? Wait...I already know. It's _you_. I'm surprised they let you go."

Most of the first years gasped.

Addilyn was at a loss for words. But she felt her anger bubbling...

"Cat got your tongue, Bancroft? Well, I'm sorry, but you belong in a jail cell in Azkaban-"

Before he could continue, McGonagall tapped his shoulder and glared.

"We are ready for you," she said.


	4. Chapter 3

**This is the Sorting and events after. I'm only highlighting key events in her Hogwarts life here- and things you need to know. The story will get longer as I go on to the next books, I promise. Please review!**

Addilyn and the rest of the first years walked behind Professor McGonagall. She felt every pair of eyes on her- not only because almost all of her family was killed, but because of that little outburst before the first years approached the Great Hall.

Addilyn took another deep breath. _Deep breaths really help nowadays_ , she thought.

During the Sorting ceremony, she only paid attention when she thought that her name was called out. Harry and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor. Addilyn started biting her fingernails. She saw how everyone gasped and started to whisper when Harry went up.

"Addilyn Bancroft!" McGonagall said.

People stared. People whispered. Addilyn saw the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, lean forward in his seat. Her stomach suddenly felt very stepped forward to sit in the stool. When she sat down, she saw Harry and Ron smile at her. She smiled back.

The Sorting hat began to speak. "Before your terrible tragedy, you were a brave, confident girl. Definitely a Gryffindor." Addilyn glanced down. She really didn't want her past to be erupted to the crowd by this hat. Then again, nearly _everyone_ knew about her past.

The Gryffindors were about to applaud, but the Sorting hat interrupted.

"Wait!" the hat said. "Smart also, which are the qualities of a Ravenclaw. Loyal and kind like a Hufflepuff, and you want to do good in the world, but you have a Slytherin power-hungry side…"

The hat seemed to be in deep thought. Addilyn squirmed. She wanted to be put in a house already! McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave a polite nod and glanced back at Addilyn.

"Your bravery, however, is your strength. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors applauded and whooped as Addilyn walked to the Gryffindor table.

Addilyn let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "How long did my sorting take?" She asked Ron and Harry. "That took way longer than I thought!"

"You're a Hatstall." said a boy, with the same hair color as Ron. "You took over 5 minutes. I think it was deciding between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Well, if you were a Slytherin, we would all hate you. And hex you to bits."

"George!" Ron exclaimed.

George chuckled and ruffled Ron's hair. "I'm kind of surprised that you didn't get sorted into Slytherin…"

Ron huffed. A boy identical to George came up next to him. "I wouldn't mind if you were in Slytherin, it's just another excuse to-"

"Fred, Dumbledore's saying something." said another boy with red hair. "Hello. I'm Percy Weasley," he said, taking out his hand. Addilyn shook it.

The headmaster stood up. "Let the feast begin!" he said, raising his hands. In an instant, food appeared on the tables. Ron looked around in awe and was giddy with joy. "Food!" he exclaimed, digging in. Addilyn grinned and reached for an apple.

"Hello! Welcome to GRYFFINDOR!" A ghost popped out from under a plate, startling Ron.

"How was your summer, Sir Nicholas?" Percy asked.

"I, unfortunately, could _not_ join the Headless Hunt this year. Again." he pouted and began to float away.

Ron gasped. "I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Nick turned around. "I prefer _Sir Nicholas,_ if you don't mind-"

"Nearly headless?" A girl with bushy hair asked. "How can _anyone_ be _nearly_ headless?"

"Like this!" Sir Nicholas pulled his head and displayed the contents of his throat. The girl looked down, clearly embarrassed that she had asked the question. Ron looked quite green, and Harry was just surprised. Sir Nicholas drifted away.

After the feast, Addilyn followed Percy Weasley to the Gryffindor common room. She looked around the hallways. She noticed that the paintings began to move, and they all welcomed the first years as they shuffled down the halls. After some walking (and going up multiple moving staircases) the Gryffindor first years approached a painting, which had a quite fat lady standing. Addilyn realized that this was what Andrea called the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The lady in a painting asked.

"Fortuna Major." Percy replied.

The painting swung forward and revealed the Gryffindor common room. Many students looked around in awe at the splendor of the room. Addilyn felt like she was returning to a dream. Her siblings had all described the common room to her, and now she was finally in it.

"Listen up, everyone!" Percy yelled, trying to get everyone's attention. The whispers died down.

"The boy's dormitories are up the stairs on your left, girls, same on your right. When you go to your dorms, you will see that your belongings are already next to your beds."

Addilyn made her way up to the dormitories with the other girls once Percy was done talking. She saw Elara in her cage. When Elara saw Addilyn, she hooted happily.

"It's nice to see you too, Elara," Addilyn said. Elara nuzzled against Addilyn and then hooted loudly again. This time, some girls looked at her like she was insane.

"Sorry..." Addilyn murmured. One girl with bushy hair looked up from a book and looked at Elara. Elara gave the girl a small, friendly hoot. The girl looked back down at her book.

"Good night, Elara..." Addilyn whispered to her owl.

Elara nipped Addilyn's ear affectionately, and then flew back into her cage to sleep.

Addilyn went into the large, four poster bed and tried to sleep, but she ended up just laying in her bed staring at the canopy of the bed. After an hour of restlessness, Addilyn got down from her bed and checked the time. When she couldn't locate a clock, she went down to the common room, carrying a Charms textbook with her. She sat down in a large armchair and began to read.

"This book belongs to Andrea Bancroft," Addilyn said aloud. Addilyn suddenly felt a strong pang of guilt. If Andrea was going to write to her at all, Addilyn should probably tell her that she was at Hogwarts...but Elara was asleep. Addilyn decided that she would owl Andrea tomorrow.

Addilyn continued to read.

"Wingardium Leviosa- the levitating charm. This charm is used to levitate any object. It can be cast using a swish-and-flick motion." Addilyn said aloud. She went to her bed, grabbed a quill and her wand, and went back to the common room.

"Swish and flick...okay...Wingardium Leviosa!" Addilyn said, swishing and flicking her wand. The quill began to hover, and then it drifted higher up. Addilyn smiled. She would totally ace this part of charms.

"Hi, Addilyn."

Addilyn fell out of the armchair in surprise. The quill came down to the floor, and the Charms book went flying out of her hands.

"Wow, Addilyn, I never knew you would be this surprised..."

"Oh! Hi, Harry." Addilyn said, a little embarrassed with herself. She picked up the Charms book, the quill, and her wand.

"You got pretty scared." Harry laughed. He held out his hand, and Addilyn took it. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, a little concerned.

"I'm fine." Addilyn said, brushing off dust from her shirt. Addilyn looked up at Harry. "Why are you down here?"

"I heard a voice down here, and I came down to see who it was. Why are you here?"

"Can't sleep."

"I couldn't really sleep, either." Harry said, plopping himself on the red loveseat. Addilyn sat down on the next to Harry.

"Where do you live? If your parents are...well..." Addilyn asked.

"I live at my aunt and uncle's, the Dursleys. They're quite annoying, really. They make me do all the chores, with no help, and they burnt my Hogwarts letters!"

"They did not!"

"Yeah, they did! Hagrid, you know, the man who put us on the boats to Hogwarts, picked me up from the Dursleys and brought me to Diagon Alley. He dropped me off at King's Cross, and that's where I met Mrs. Weasley and Ron. Then I met you, and then we got to Hogwarts and then-"

"We all got sorted into Gryffindor, and we ate a really good dinner, and then we went to the common room-"

"We couldn't sleep, so we came down, and we began to talk."

Harry looked at Addilyn. Addilyn looked at Harry. After about two seconds, they both began to laugh.

For the next couple of hours, Harry and Addilyn talked about everything they could possibly talk about. Addilyn told Harry everything she could say about herself, and even showed Harry a few spells, such as "oculus reparo", a spell to fix eyeglasses.

After a lot of talking, Addilyn began to feel a little sleepy. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and began to yawn. Harry was a little surprised by this, but began to yawn as well. Both of them drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Author's Note

**Hello.**

 **I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. It feels like centuries.**

 **I will update sometime this week. I promise I haven't ditched this story!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me. I promise to update within 2 weeks, from now on.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **Sandy**


	6. Chapter 4

"Oi! Harry! Addilyn! Wake up! Honestly, did you take a Sleeping Draught?"

Addilyn blinked. "Hmm?" She mumbled, turning over. "What time is it?"

"Wake UP! Come on, we're already late to class!"

"Late to class!?" Addilyn sat up abruptly, and through groggy eyes she saw a very paranoid Ron trying to shake them awake.

"Ron? What happened?" Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"We are late for class, Harry, get the bloody hell up!" Ron said, still paranoid.

"Late?" Harry jumped up, and looked around curiously. "Wait, Addilyn, I think we ended up sleeping in the common room!"

"Why didn't anyone wake us up then?" Addilyn felt mad at herself. She liked talking to Harry, but she really didn't like being embarrassed in front of practically the whole House!

"What are you waiting for? Come ON! Change into your robes, let's go! Proffessor McGonagall is going to kill us..."

Addilyn quickly got ready and raced after Harry and Ron. They opened the door to the classroom (after getting lost a couple of times) and raced inside. The same bushy haired girl that had a bed next to Addilyn looked back at them. She rolled her eyes and continued to work.

Ron gave a sigh of relief. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

"I think Professor McGonagall already knows, Ron." Addilyn said, looking at the cat sitting on the desk.

"What do you mean? McGonagall isn't here-"

All three were about to look for their seats, when the cat jumped down and turned into a very disappointed Professor McGonagall.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"I hope I don't need to transfigure you into clocks? That way you might be on time." McGonagall said sternly.

"We...we got lost." Harry said, which was half-truth.

"Then I should transfigure you into maps, then. I hope you don't need a map to find your seats. Oh, and Harry? Addilyn? Come here, please."

Harry and Addilyn looked at each other, and nervously went up to McGonagall.

"I would advise you not to sleep in the common room." McGonagall whispered with a smile.

Addilyn turned a little red, and Harry suddenly became interested in his shoes.

"You may go to your seats now," she said, motioning them to the desks.

The next class the first-year Gryffindors had was Potions. Addilyn had known that Professor Snape only liked Slytherins, and he loved to humiliate Harry, which made Addilyn a little mad. At least she knew all the answers to Snape's questions.

After Potions, they had Charms. Addilyn was happy that she got to sit next to Harry and Ron, and she was also happy that they were learning the levitating spell. Before anyone did anything, her feather was levitating in the air, floating up higher and higher. The bushy haired girl was sitting next to Ron, and her feather began to lift right after Addilyn's feather went up. Addilyn smiled at her. The girl looked down quickly.

At the end of the day, Harry, Ron, and Addilyn were walking to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Ron?" Addilyn asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was the name of the girl you were sitting next to during Charms? She's next to me in the dormitories. I think we should know her better-"

"Her? Oh, her name's Hermione. Though I think she's mental. No wonder nobody's friends with her. 'It's LeviOsa, not LevioSAR,'" Ron imitated.

"Just 'cause you're wrong doesn't mean she's mental," Addilyn said, half-smiling.

Addilyn then saw Hermione walking past them, her face in her hands, looking like she was crying.

"Ron, I think she heard you!" Addilyn said, punching Ron's shoulder.

"OW! Quit it!" Ron said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry…"

Addilyn, Harry, and Ron came to the Great Hall and sat down. After a couple of minutes, they began to eat. Addilyn noticed Hermione wasn't anywhere.

Ron seemed to notice that, too. "Neville?" Ron asked another Gryffindor. "Where's Hermione?"

"I think someone said that she is in the bathroom, crying. Hasn't come out," Neville said.

"I reckon you shouldn't have said that…" Harry said, looking accusingly at Ron.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said that." Ron said, guiltily looking down at his plate.

The doors of the Great Hall opened, and Professor Quirrell came thundering down the Hall. "TROLL!" he yelled. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall rose as well. Quirrell fainted, falling to the floor in a thump. Harry, Ron, and Addilyn looked at each other with wide eyes. Then everybody began to scream and exit the Great Hall. The chaos made Dumbledore scream.

"SILENCE!" he boomed, and silence fell throughout the Hogwarts students. "Now," Dumbledore said calmly. "Follow the prefects to your House dormitories."

All the students bustled out of the Hall. As Harry, Ron, and Addilyn began to scurry after the Gryffindors, Addilyn realized something.

" _Hermione!_ She doesn't know!" Addilyn told Harry and Ron.

Ron was hesitant. "But...um-"

"Come _on!_ " Harry said, dragging Ron behind him.

Harry, Ron, and Addilyn went to find the girls bathroom (it was quick- Addilyn knew where it was) and saw the troll in front of them. Not only was it massive, it was also rather ugly.

"Eugh." Harry said behind her.

They saw Hermione come out from the bathroom stall, probably to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes widened at the sight of a giant troll banging the stalls out of place with a huge club.

Harry rushed forward and tried to use his wand, but the troll only picked him up like a twig by the foot. The wand ended up in the troll's nose.

"DO SOMETHING!" Harry yelled.

"What do I do?" Ron mumbled. "HARRY, WHAT DO I DO?"

"ANYTHING, DO SOMETHING!" Harry was being thrashed around now. The troll got his club high, ready to strike…

Hermione was hiding beneath a sink. "Swish and flick!" she said, using her hands.

Ron's face lit up and he pulled his wand out. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said, swishing and flicking.

The club flew out of the troll's hands. The troll looked up in confusion. Then, the club fell right in the middle of his head, and a great _thump_ sounded out in the bathroom.

Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. Addilyn scrunched up her face. It was quite disgusting….

McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came into the room, horrified at the sight of Harry, Ron, Addilyn, and Hermione standing near an unconscious troll.

"What _happened?_ Why are you here? What…?" McGonagall had a look that Addilyn could not comprehend. Her square spectacles looked at the four first-years. "Explain," she said sternly.

Addilyn was about to say something, but Hermione came in.

"It was me, Professor." Hermione said. This was the first time Addilyn heard her say anything. This didn't help.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall looked surprised and disappointed.

"I read it in a book, and I thought I could do it…" Hermione looked down. Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. Addilyn was staring at Hermione wide eyed.

"Not many first-years come by a troll and live to tell the tale," McGonagall said with a look of disappointment. "I award you each 5 points...for sheer _dumb luck!_ " McGonagall stormed out with the other professors, and Harry, Ron, Addilyn, and Hermione walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," Hermione said quietly.

"No problem," Ron piped in, smiling.

The four of them talked and talked on their way to the common room. A new friendship had just emerged.


	7. Author's Note (Take 2)

**SORRY!**

 **I'M REALLY TRULY SORRY. I feel so stupid.**

 **I've decided that, after a LOT of contemplation, that I'm going to write the WHOLE SERIES, BEGINNING TO END, on Addilyn first, and then post anything.**

 **This may take a while. But I already have 17 chapters done, and at the rate I'm going, this is actually going to get somewhere.**

 **Now that I'm done with that big announcement, I want to ask a poll question :)**

 **What actress do you think is the best to play Addilyn? I think Emily Rudd is really pretty and literally is Addilyn head-to-toe. Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Alsoooooooooooooooooo,**

 **Please please please please review! Or favorite. Or follow. Or all three.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Sandy**

 **PS- I promise that I will work on this EVERYDAY. Check after a month or two- you might see a surprise :)**


	8. Author's Note (Yet again)

**Hi.**

 **Okay, more big news. I'm writing another fic. Placed in the Marauder's era, about Sirius and another OC. It IS connected to this story. I may/may not delete this one, make even BETTER amends, I'm not sure. But cahnces are, this will be deleted.**

 **But please please please review if you want this to stay. I have NO REVIEWS SO FAR, it's killing me.**

 **The new fic is called "I Love You Silently" and I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Sandy**


End file.
